The Boy No One Knew
The Boy No One Knew is the sequel to Evil Little Follower and the first book in The Dark Prophesy Trilogy by J.K. Rowling. The books are not sold in the US but are available to be read on FanFiction by the author Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy.PM Summary For many years, people have claimed to know Draco Malfoy. Claimed to know who he is and where he stands in life. But they're all lying, unintentionally of course. None of them actually know him. They pretend to care, but they don't even care enough to try to get to know him better. The real him. This is the story of Draco Malfoy, the boy no one knew. (wanders from canon) Chapters *Year 1 **Year 1: Chapter 1 - If Only You Knew **Year 1: Chapter 2 - Cerenbus **Year 1: Chapter 3 - Startling Discovery **Year 1: Chapter 4 - Cold Eyes **Year 1: Chapter 5 - Looking for Trouble **Year 1: Chapter 6 - Prank Gone Wrong **Year 1: Chapter 7 - Healing; Depression **Year 1: Chapter 8 - To See Who Cares **Year 1: Chapter 9 - My Secret Son **Year 1: Chapter 10 - Angels and Demons **Year 1: Chapter 11 - Desperate for Warmth **Year 1: Chapter 12 - Laughter, Tears and Moments of Bonding **Year 1: Chapter 13 - Temperies **Year 1: Chapter 14 - Beatings, Lies and Nicknames **Year 1: Chapter 15 - Bruises; Scrutiny **Year 1: Chapter 16 - Demons **Year 1: Chapter 17 - Illness of the Mind **Year 1: Chapter 18 - The Last Goodbye *Year 2 **Year 2: Chapter 1 - Summer's Finally Over **Year 2: Chapter 2 - The Crimson Line **Year 2: Chapter 3 - Sleeping Somewhere Cold **Year 2: Chapter 4 - Friends Again **Year 2: Chapter 5 - Desperate for Relief **Year 2: Chapter 6 - Guardian **Year 2: Chapter 7 - Spilled Secrets can Spill Blood **Year 2: Chapter 8 - Attacks; Hateful Notes **Year 2: Chapter 9 - Cornerstone **Year 2: Chapter 10 - To Kiss the Scars; Family **Year 2: Chapter 11 - Sister Mine **Year 2: Chapter 12 - The Hate **Year 2: Chapter 13 - Nightmare **Year 2: Chapter 14 - The Period of Darkness **Year 2: Chapter 15 - Bitterness; My Family **Year 2: Chapter 16 - Mudblood **Year 2: Chapter 17 - Family Reunion of Sorts **Year 2: Chapter 18 - Mother Dearest **Year 2: Chapter 19 - Devil Worshipers **Year 2: Chapter 20 - Lucius Malfoy **Year 2: Chapter 21 - Idioms and Idiots **Year 2: Chapter 22 - The Note **Year 2: Chapter 23 - Thank You *Summer Break **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - Teacher **Summer Break: Chapter 2 - Fault **Summer Break: Chapter 3 - The Painful Truth **Summer Break: Chapter 4 - Reactions **Summer Break: Chapter 5 - A Child Only Once; Fates Cruel Clutches *Year 3 **Year 3: Chapter 1 - Back to Hogwarts; Do You Hate Me? **Year 3: Chapter 2 - Suffering In Silence **Year 3: Chapter 3 - The Talk **Year 3: Chapter 4 - Still Struggling; A Glimpse Into the Mind **Year 3: Chapter 5 - Naked in the Girl's Dorms; Potions Problems **Year 3: Chapter 6 - The Effects of the Potion **Year 3: Chapter 7 - Twin; Odd Behavior **Year 3: Chapter 8 - Empty Shell **Year 3: Chapter 9 - The Vacant Period **Year 3: Chapter 10 - Hopeful Dreams **Year 3: Chapter 11 - Hippogriff; Back Again **Year 3: Chapter 12 - Potions Class; Voices **Year 3: Chapter 13 - When All Hope is Lost *Year 4 **Year 4: Chapter 1 - Birth/Death Day; Summer Break/Year Four **Year 4: Chapter 2 - To Kiss the Dead **Year 4: Chapter 3 - Heartbreak **Year 4: Chapter 4 - Yule Ball **Year 4: Chapter 5 - He Needed It *Summer Break **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - Purebloods. Halfbloods. Mudbloods. **Summer Break:Chapter 2 - Selfish **Summer Break: Chapter 3 - The Call **Summer Break: Chapter 4 - Exploring **Summer Break: Chapter 5 - Midnight **Summer Break: Chapter 6 - Cheating Death **Summer Break: Chapter 7 - Hogwarts **Summer Break: Chapter 8 - Death Eater *Year 5 **Year 5: Chapter 1 - Umbridge **Year 5: Chapter 2 - Scars **Year 5: Chapter 3 - To The End *Summer Break **Summer Break: Chapter 1 - The Gathering **Summer Break: Chapter 2 - A Shoulder to Cry On *Year 6 **Year 6: Chapter 1 - Hogwarts Again; Boggarts **Year 6: Chapter 2 - Friendship Isn't Always Enough **Year 6: Chapter 3 - Memories; Island **Year 6: Chapter 4 - A Time to Live and a Time to Die **Year 6: Chapter 5 - I Love You **Year 6: Chapter 6 - A Soul Set Free **Year 6: Chapter 7/Epilogue - I Watched Him Die Background Theme Notes All images shown on this Wiki for these characters were either chosen based solely on the description of the character in the books, or taken from the Harry Potter movies. Please note that everything in this Wiki about this character is accurate and has many sources for its information. Thank you. External Links *The Boy No One Knew at FanFiction.net